My Shattered Midnight
by jactehsniper
Summary: A cliff, a fall and the process of putting the pieces back together. Mai POV. MaixNaru
1. Shard I

**My Shattered Midnight**

_~ Shard I ~_

"Mai!" I hear the voice call. It sounds panicked, fearful even, and I vaguely wonder why.

"Mai!" it sounds closer this time, "Mai, where are you?!"

I don't know, I think apathetically, and I don't care to know.

"MAI!" they sound panicked now. I wonder who they're looking for. "Lin! She's over here!"

"Answer me, Mai!" I feel someone shaking my body, hands feeling about my throat and hovering over my mouth.

Are they looking for me? I wonder in surprise; am I Mai?

"She's alive," another voice says. They sound calmer than the other person -more in control. "We'd better call an ambulance though, she fell a long way down."

"Do it," the first voice says sounding calmer now. The shaking stops, but I can still feel two hands hold my own. I wonder if they belong to the one who was yelling.

"Matsuzaki-san, we found her," the calmer one says, sounding a bit further away now. "We need an ambulance. Taniyama-san fell down the cliff by the road. She doesn't seem badly injured, but we shouldn't move her without medical assistance."

There is a pause. I can hear a fuzzy voice, but can't decipher what it is they are saying.

"Near the driveway, about halfway along. I'll go to the road to meet them." The fuzzy voice says something else, and then there's silence.

"Mai, if you can hear me," the panicked one says, their voice sounding steadier with each word, "the ambulance will be here soon. You'll be alright, we'll look after you."

I feel sorry for this person; they must have been worried. I wonder why it is I made them worry so much. I don't want them to worry, I think despairingly. I don't want this person to be worried over me.

"She's freezing," the hands let go and a moment later I feel something warm cover my body. The hands take hold of mine again and I feel warmer. Did they give me a blanket?

Time goes by and more voices fill the area, each one sounding concerned. I wonder if they have the right person.

I am Mai, right?

I can hear sirens. More voices appear as the sirens get close enough to deafen me. I feel the hands let go of mine and my body lift up on to something soft.

I'm moving, voices speaking around me, hands touching me here and there. A sharp pain in my arm that disappears as quickly as it appeared leaves me confused as I'm lifted higher still. And then the movement stops. I hear can people moving around, the siren blaring overhead as they give out instructions to the people who had been by my side.

"We can only take one person in the ambulance."

"I'll go," the first person to find me answers. I wonder why they're going to such lengths. The feeling that this person shouldn't be worrying about me like this grows worse with every word they speak.

"We'll follow in the van," I hear someone else say, and then the sound of an engine and closing doors fills my ears, siren ever present as the ambulance begins to move forward.

The time goes by; I feel my body move around with the motion of the ambulance. The voices continue to talk around me about the cliff and my current condition. They need to do x-rays. I wonder what that means.

I can hear the siren going off the whole time. It annoys me somewhat.

I can also hear the voice of the one who came with me saying that everything will be fine; just to hold on a little bit longer.

"Mai…"

* * *

Author's Note:

New story. This one is pretty short, so don't expect a lot of chapters. XD I hope you enjoyed this.

Disclaimer:

I do not own, or claim to own, Ghost Hunt or its characters. I do, however, stake my claim on this particular plot bunny. *locks it up in a cage so it can't escape*

-Jac


	2. Shard II

**My Shattered Midnight**

_~ Shard II ~_

"Mai…"

My eyes open slowly. I know this voice.

"Mai."

It's too bright. I wince as I get blinded by the brilliant white light overhead. Slowly, my eyes adjust and I see them; two shining dark blue eyes. _Ahh_, I think, _he's here._ I stare at him, his pale skin, dark midnight hair, black clothing…concerned blue eyes.

"You're awake?" I frown slightly at the silly question.

"Yes, Naru, I'm awake," I say hoarsely, giving him an annoyed look. I sit up, and feel a head rush. "Ack!" I lay back down immediately, feeling ill.

"Idiot."

"Shut up."

I glance around the hospital room to find it devoid of the presence pf anyone other than Naru and myself. I frown slightly, finding it odd that everyone had left while I'd been sleeping. They wouldn't normally allow themselves to be herded away, especially when I was only conscious long enough to realise I was in the hospital… and to hear the doctor say I had escaped major injury.

He seems to know what I'm thinking instinctively, because he explains without being asked.

"They left a few hours back," he says, closing the black notebook in his lap and turning all his attention to me. "The house should be cleansed by now."

"Oh…"

I look around again, taking in the room's appearance. It's very…white. I look back at Naru with an amused look.

"You don't really fit in here," I say teasingly, "it's too white."

I freeze. He looks so sad all of a sudden. Should I not have said that?

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I ask, feeling uncertain.

"Falling down the cliff."

I shake my head in response.

"What happened?" I ask faintly, straining my memory as I struggle to remember.

"You…we had an argument," he says uncertainly, searching for the right words to say. "You were angry and stormed off when I didn't agree with you. I didn't go after you immediately; you seemed like you needed time to calm down."

I nod slowly, not really remembering what he is referring to.

"When you didn't come back after an hour, I called everyone back to base and, after confirming that no one knew where you were, or what had happened to you, we went searching. I found your jacket hanging over the edge of the cliff not far from the building, and there were signs of someone, or something, falling down. So Lin and I went down to look for you."

I blinked, slowly putting one and two together.

"We found you at the bottom of the cliff, unconscious," his blue eyes met mine as he continued. "We called an ambulance immediately. You were lucky; other than the gashes on your arm and leg, you only suffered a twisted ankle and a few bruises."

I nod slowly, processing the information. It seems unreal to me, as though I am merely dreaming. I do not know what to say, and so do not try. I stare down at my hands in silence, my mind reeling.

"Mai, I…" I look up and he falters, letting his voice fade.

I am surprised to see him…troubled, guilty even. It's not a common thing for him –practically unheard of, in fact. I've seen that expression only a handful of times; it makes me wonder what we argued about. But I say nothing, instead I wait patiently for him to continue, knowing that he'll say what ever is on his mind eventually.

I don't wait long, as he takes a calming breath and starts again.

"Sorry."

I feel a small smile tug at my lips at his words. He's always blaming himself when we get injured, but I have only heard of him apologising once before. I think that, perhaps, he is treating me delicately.

I frown a bit; he is not usually so openly concerned. It's not his fault I fell down the cliff, and I tell him so. It doesn't seem to help.

I wonder once again what we could have been arguing about.

Neither one of us speaks again until the nurse appears at the doorway, asking that he leave to let me rest for the night. He doesn't argue and gets up to leave with his usual swiftness. I watch him collect his things; a dirt covered knee-length black coat and a matte black notebook. I smile slightly at the sight of the coat, but do not know why it makes me feel safe and warm. He heads to the door, the nurse having disappeared to the next ward, and I suddenly feel suffocated by the silence.

"Naru!" I watch as he stops and slowly turns to look at me over his shoulder. I give him the best smile I can muster even though it hurts to move even my facial muscles. "Thanks for coming to get me."

His expression is unreadable…complicated somehow. I feel like I should hug him, but he would never come back for a hug and I can't move very well to go to him. A moment passes and he turns to leave again, this time walking out the door without a backward glance. But I hear two words, spoken quietly, but not quiet enough. They carry across the silent room, failing to fade into the stifling silence…

"Goodnight Mai…"

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry guys, but updates will be slow for the time being. NaNoWriMo is taking up most of my time, so this and Playing with Naru-chan only get a little bit attention whenever I feel too stumped with the plot for my NaNo piece. Unfortunately, this doesn't mean there will be a nice long Ghost Hunt fic waiting for you at the end of the month, as I decided to do an original fiction. Whatever was I thinking?! =_=

Thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts and faves. It's good to know people like the idea. I did have my doubts, you see. XD

See you next time~!

-Jac


	3. Shard III

**My Shattered Midnight**

_~ Shard III ~_

"_Mai?" _

"_Mai…" _

"_Mai, where are you going?"_

"_Over here, Mai." _

_The voices surround me in the darkness. I see no faces, but I can feel the movement of others around me. _

_For a fleeting moment they sound familiar to me and I step forward, thinking that my friends are there, just out of reach. _

"_Not that way, Mai." A new voice calls from somewhere to my right. It's stronger, firmer, reassuring and…concerned._

_I stop, suddenly uncertain. The familiarity is gone in a flash, and chills run down my spine. I back away immediately, putting my trust in those words._

"_Mai?" the others ask in unison, "Where are you going?" _

_Gentle wisps of air brush against my skin with every word they speak suggesting they're closer than I thought. The realisation does not reassure me._

_I don't reply, instead I move backwards steadily._

"_Why are you leaving?" they ask suddenly. I stop at the almost angry tone, fear forming in the back of my mind._

"_Come with us Mai," I shudder as the voices whisper in my ear enticingly. "You'll be happy with us Mai. We love you, Mai. We love you."_

_I shake my head in denial, stumbling backwards in my haste to get away._

_Enraged screams cut through the silence, making my ears ring painfully as I turn and run, my body gripped with fear at the chilling sound._

"_This way, Mai!" _

_I veer towards the voice, somehow knowing I can trust it. The shrieking voices grow louder, shriller, piercing through the dank air like knives with my every step. Pangs of fear run up and down my spine in time to the ringing it causes in my ears. I run. I run and I run, but their disturbing screams don't fade._

_And then I see him. _

_The screams stop abruptly as I approach. The resulting silence scares me more than the screams._

_His arm is outstretched, silently calling for me to join him. But the words that fall from his mouth do not match…_

"_If that's how you feel, then leave."_

_I stop, a sharp pain shooting through my chest at the words._

_Something takes hold of my arms, pulling me backwards jerkily. I can't muster the strength to fight it._

"_That's right Mai," the voices say gleefully, "come with us. Come with us."_

_They pull me back painfully, pinching my skin. I feel what little hope I had give way to fear. _

"_Come with us," they laugh._

_And then the darkness takes me…_

I sit up with a start, gasping for breath. The dimly lit hospital room meets me as I look around frantically.

Just a dream, I think, just a dream.

And then the tears start to fall.

_Get a grip, Mai._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

Hello~! I know, I know. It's short. Forgive me? XD

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! I hope you also enjoyed this chappie.

-Jac

P.S I think I've pretty much failed nano now =_='' Good Luck to everyone who still stands a chance of reaching the goal in time!!! Stop reading and get back to writing! XD


	4. Shard IV

**My Shattered Midnight**

_~ Shard IV ~_

"Mai, tea," Naru's voice calls from inside his office and I get up to follow the order as usual.

It's been a week since I fell down the cliff on the previous case and everything is back to normal. Well, sort of. I still don't remember anything that happened right before I fell down, and though I was told that we had a fight, no one will tell me what it was about. They insist I should talk to Naru about it and nothing I do to convince them otherwise works –not even blackmail and bribery.

I limp into the kitchen and fill the kettle with some slight difficulty. My ankle injury is not completely healed as yet and I still ache all over. The bruises that cover my body hurt at even the smallest touch and I still have stitches in my left arm and leg, but that's alright I guess. At least I didn't break any bones, though I'll probably have some nice scars to show off for a few years. I was lucky it was only a small cliff.

The minutes pass and I go through the well learned routine of making Naru's tea before leaving to deliver the steaming cup. I enter the dimly lit office carefully, trying hard not spill any, and approach the neatly organized desk. The half closed blinds cause me to frown slightly as I pick my way around the guest chairs. I really don't understand why he won't open them properly; it can't be good for him.

I place the cup down in front of him and step back, waiting for a thank you that never comes. He doesn't disappoint me as he takes a sip without even glancing up. Same old Naru.

"Did you want something?" he asks, placing the cup back down and turning the page of whatever book it is he's reading. "If not, get back to work. I don't pay you to stand around and stare."

I glare at him. Yep, definitely the same old Naru.

"Just wondering why you're not blind yet," I say offhandedly, waving at the blinds pointedly. He doesn't answer. I roll my eyes at him in annoyance. "You could open the blinds a little bit, some sunlight won't kill you."

"On the contrary," he answers, fixing me with that disinterested look of cockiness he does so well, "melanoma can cause death."

"You hunt ghosts for a living and you're worried about skin cancer?!" I stare at him in disbelief. Its times like these that make me wonder if he was dropped on his head a few too many times as a kid. "You're not sane."

"You know what a melanoma is? I'm impressed," he smirks in response and I fight down the sudden urge to thump him one.

Honestly…one of these days…

"Of course I do, I'm not an idiot," I grit out, glaring at him and his annoying smirk.

"Oh?" he says, looking away again, "only an idiot would run off at midnight and fall down a cliff."

"Is that so?" I snap, turning away and storming out of the room, "I'd have thought the one that let me run off is the idiot!"

"If that's how you feel," he says quietly, his blues watching me sharply.

"_If that's how you feel, then leave."_

I stop dead in my tracks, my breath catching in my throat. I turn to stare back at him, the fear that had been haunting my dreams ever since my first night in the hospital returning two-fold. I can feel my hands tremble, the door handle rattling under my grasp. I struggle to breath as high pitched shrieks ring through my mind. I can almost feel the cold grasp of unknown hands on my arms. My mind reels as fear and panic takeover.

_No,_ I think desperately, _don't say it! I don't want to leave._ I stare at him wide eyed, feeling the colour drain from my face as I wait for him to finish.

_I don't want them to take me away!_

"Mai?" he asks instead, concern lacing his tone. "What is it?"

_He's not saying it?_ I think, confused. I take a steadying breath as relief spreads through my body. _It's ok,_ I tell myself, _everything's okay now._

"N-nothing," I say quickly, turning away from his nerve-racking stare.

"Mai?" he stands up and starts to walk over, a frown marring his immaculate face.

"I'm fine!" I snap, feeling panicked as he closes in. I don't want to explain. I don't want to have to tell him about the nightmares.

"No, you're not," he says stopping a foot or so away. "What's wrong?"

"I said I'm fine," I say firmly, giving him my most stubborn of glares as I struggle to regain my composure.

"Mai," he says warningly.

"Just drop it," I snap, "you don't need to stick your nose into every little thing!"

"If you're still unfit for work then-"

"I'm perfectly fine!" I say loudly, cutting him off. "I don't need to go home. I _will_ be in for work tomorrow and you're not going to stop me."

"You should still be resting," he says carefully, wary of my sudden change of mood.

"If you want to get rid of me so much," I say angrily, losing my head as those words flit through my mind once again. "Then you should have left me at the bottom of the cliff!"

I grasp the door handle tightly and wrench the door open, ignorant to the widening of his eyes at my words, or the slight paling of his face. I don't look back as I stamp from the room, slamming the door behind me and storm across to my desk, ignoring the curious glance of my co-worker. I sit down with a huff and proceed to glare at the door in irritation.

Naru didn't say a thing in response to my words.

I bang my head on the desk, ignoring the loud thud the impact made, irritated at myself more than anything else.

_You're an idiot, Mai…_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for spamming! I posted the wrong one up by accident. =_="

Ok, so here's another chappie, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll probably have another one out by Christmas, but just in case I don't...

Merry Christmas and Happy New year! And Happy Holidays to anyone who celebrates something else. XD

I hope you all have a great time. Don't over do it and get yourself sick, though. XD

Thank you, once again, to all the wonderful reviews, faves and alerts. You brighten my day, you really do.

-Jac

P.S After all the double checking I did, I _still_ didn't pick up on the tense mix up there at the end. =_= Well, it's fixed now, so no problem. But still, that makes me feel a tad depressed. T_T


End file.
